


The Suppressant

by Katarina_Silversong



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift Exchange, I couldn't not have Suika, M/M, OOC Chrome, OOC Senku, Rightfully Angry Chrome, Romantic Chrome, Self-Conscious Senku, Self-Esteem Issues, Senku has self-esteem issues, Sickfic, Suika is Suika, TKSChristmasInJuly2020, TKSevents, The Kingdom of Shipping, TheKingdomofShipping, Then the characters took over, Well it started off a sickfic, Worried Chrome, sick Senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong
Summary: Chrome knows Senku's sick, and when he finds out why, he is NOT happy.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	The Suppressant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatcloudninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/gifts).



> To my beloved friend Cloud, I am so sorry that this is late. Happy Christmas in July!

Chrome could see Senku falling ill. It wasn’t obvious to everyone, but with how much time he had spent with the Omega scientist, Chrome could see it happening. A cough here, a little too much throat-clearing there. Not to mention Senku’s already horrible stamina dropping into near-nonexistence. There were stools every few feet in the lab, now, and there was always one occupied by Senku whenever he set foot in the lab. The brunette scientist was worried about his mentor and mate, especially since he knew Senku’s heat was approaching. Had he been anyone else, Chrome would have thought it was just symptoms of his mate’s approaching heat. But the sweetening scent was tinged with something sour, the stench of illness. He knew he had to get Senku to rest, to help the ruby-eyed Omega get better before his heat. It was his duty as an Alpha, though he was loathe to abuse the power their dynamics gave him. The question was, how was he going to help Senku get better without abusing his power?

* * *

“Senku?” Chrome entered the lab, quietly calling his mate’s name. “Senku, are you in here?”

“Over here, Chrome!” The sweet sound of his Omega’s voice echoed out of one of the back corners, where the moonlight barely reached. As Chrome got closer, a candle flickered to life, illuminating the dark circles under Senku’s eyes.

“Come to bed, Senku.” Chrome pleaded with the stubborn Omega. “Get some rest. You’re not well.”

“I just need to finish this.” Senku lifted the strange contraption off the table in front of him. “Then I’ll go to bed.”

Chrome sighed, knowing that his mate would get lost in the project and never get sleep if he let this continue. “Now, Senku. We both know you’ll work on that until it’s perfect, otherwise.”

“I promise, Chrome. Just let me finish this, please?”

Hearing the slight whine in Senku’s tone, Chrome caved. “What can I do to help?”

Senku directs Chrome in the project, having Chrome hold parts in place while he fastens them together. By the time they’re done, midnight has long passed, and Senku is falling asleep on his stool. Seeing his mate about to fall off the stool, Chrome lunged forward and picked him up, carrying him out of the lab and up into the observatory.

The brunette Alpha carefully laid his precious Omega down in their nest, pulling a soft blanket over the slim form before sitting down beside him. Worry-filled eyes gazed down at the sleeping scientist, the warm brown color tinged with the amber that came from the Alpha inside him fighting for control.

“Why won’t you let yourself rest?” Chrome muttered to himself, as Senku was asleep and couldn’t hear him. “I know you’re sick.  _ You _ know you’re sick, and you  _ know _ that with your heat coming up soon, you need to be healthy.”

The former sorcerer sighed, frustrated. “I don’t like using my Alpha status to control you, and I don’t want to, but if you keep going like this, you’re going to burn yourself out, and I don’t want that.” He sighed once more before laying down and drawing his smaller lover into his arms, whispering to the sleeping scientist in hopes that it would penetrate his stubborn skull while he was asleep. “I just want you to be healthy.”

* * *

When Chrome woke up the next morning, Senku had long since left the nest, the place where he had been sleeping long grown cold. Cursing, the Alpha scrambled to his feet. He rushed down the ladder, following Senku’s sweet-sour scent to the lab, where he found the other male slumped over one of the tables, head pillowed on one arm, the other outstretched, holding onto a flask. Silently, he walked over to the sleeping scientist and grabbed the flask from his hand, smelling it.

Chrome growled at the bittersweet scent emanating from the mouth of the flask, recognizing it as the heat suppressant that Senku had developed for himself and Gen, as well as the other Omegas, during the Stone Wars, so the scents of their heats, in-progress or approaching, wouldn’t give them away. Normally, Chrome wouldn’t be angry about it, but Senku had told him that all the vials had been used in preparation for the attack, that he hadn’t made more, and that using the heat suppressant twice in a three-month period could have rather…  _ upsetting _ side effects for the Omega.

When pressed for further explanation, the Omega scientist had admitted that he had discovered the side effects due to having made the suppressant three months after he woke up, and had taken it twice before Taiju woke up. His heat after Taiju had woken up had lasted twice as long, and he had been sick for the week before and after his heat.

The Alpha scientist took the flask with him, using the scent to find Senku’s stash of the suppressant, and emptied the lot into a pit he dug about half a mile into the forest, bringing back the glass for the Jewel sisters to scrub clean. On his way back to the lab, he came across the same bittersweet scent, this time coming from the sparring session between Kinro, Ginro, and Kohaku. Knowing that Kinro and Kohaku were both Alphas, he knew the scent had to be coming from Ginro, who had also taken the suppressant a month and a half ago, when they had attacked the Empire of Might.

Chrome flagged down Kinro, waving him over. He explained how Senku was sick, trusting Kinro to keep the secret, and showed him the flask, letting the older Alpha smell the remnants of the suppressant in the glassware. Kinro scowled, turning and barking out a command to Ginro, who simpered and slowly trudged his way over. When confronted with the evidence, the blonde Omega pulled out a sealed flask, handing it over to his brother, who in turn handed it over to Chrome, and offered to take the glassware to the Jewel sisters so Chrome could dispose of the liquid.

The brunette gratefully accepted, handing the bag of flasks over to the near-sighted Alpha, and then waved over a confused Kohaku. He had her smell the flask and asked her to make sure that none of the Omegas who participated in the attack had anything that smelled like it, and to dispose of the liquid if she found any. There was nothing they could do if the Omega had already drunk the suppressant, after all. Before the Omega and both other Alphas were gone, he emptied the vial at the base of a tree and handed the empty flask to Kinro, who added it to the bag. Leaving the clearing, he returned to the lab, where Senku had awoken and was pouting.

“Where were you?” Senku asked, his red eyes blazing. “Your scent was all over the lab, but I couldn’t find you!”

“I was fixing a mistake you  _ lied _ to me about.” Chrome’s eyes blazed, his voice almost a growl. “Do you recall the conversation when you said ‘It was all used and I never made more’ when I asked you about the suppressant?” And now I find that you’ve not only taken it for a second time within the last three-month period, but that you’ve distributed it to at least one other Omega who took part in the fight?”

Senku averted his eyes, trying to slowly back away from the furious Alpha. Every step he took backwards, Chrome took forwards, until Senku backed up against the wall. The brunette scientist pinned his mate in place with a look. Senku had never wanted to see that disappointment in the eyes of the man who was essentially his husband. He shrank down, bowing his head.

“I can  _ see _ how it’s affecting you, Senku. I  _ know _ that it’s made you sick. This is  _ exactly _ why I didn’t want you making or taking any more for right now. You told me what it does if consumed so close together.”

Senku had silent tears running down his face as he heard Chrome speak. He had thought that Chrome only wanted him because he could teach him so much. Hearing this, that Chrome was worried about  _ him _ , was such a relief, that his knees gave out beneath him.

Seeing his Omega crumbling to the ground, Chrome lunged forward, pulling the slight body to his chest, and turned them so he’s the one who hit the ground, the ruby-eyed scientist curled into his body.

He sat them up and wiped at Senku’s tears. “I’m only mad you lied, Senku. It put your health at risk, and that’s not something I tolerate. I can  _ smell _ that you’re sick, and that your heat’s coming. I was prepared to put everything on hold for your heat. The others can surely survive without us for a week.”

“I’m sorry, Chrome.” The voice was shaky, still full of tears. “I just… I didn’t think that you would want to be there for this heat.”

“I mated with you, Senku.” Chrome took a deep breath, burrowing his face into the multi-shaded hair. “Whether or not our mating happened outside of a heat, I chose  _ you _ , to be there for all your heats, and everything else that comes.”

Senku sank into his Alpha’s embrace, his fears about their relationship soothed. His Alpha wasn’t going to leave him for one of the prettier Omegas, he was happy with just Senku.

“Actually…” Chrome said, trailing off in thought. “Since we mated outside of one of your heats, I think that would prove that I love you more than if I had mated with you on your heat. My brain wasn’t messed up with those things called pheromones, which means I chose you of my own free will.”

Senku’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought of it like that. He had fallen into the mindset that since he and Chrome had mated outside of one of his heats, that since Chrome hadn’t marked him yet, because he hadn’t had a heat since before they mated, that the Alpha could, and would, leave him at any time. His instincts had taken over his reason, causing him to pull away from the man he was mated to, the man he loved.

“I’m sorry, Chrome.” The ruby-eyed male whispered. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I know you wouldn’t leave me.”   
“And never forget that.” The Alpha whispered to the one cradled in his lap. “No matter what, I will never leave you.” Chrome planted a kiss on Senku’s forehead, then stood up, still cradling him in his arms.

Senku was carried over to a stool and placed back down, then Chrome turned the stool so they were facing one another. Another stool was pulled over, and Chrome sat down, still facing his mate.

“Now,” Chrome said, “What are we going to do so this doesn’t happen again? I know that you didn’t write down the recipe for the suppressant, so asking you to hand that to me is pointless, and I know you won’t forget the recipe, so asking you to is out of the question and completely unreasonable, especially since we might need you all to take it again at some point…”

Chrome looked at a spot on the wall somewhere above Senku’s head as he drifted into thought. Senku took the rare moment to study Chrome. A lot had changed since they met. Chrome had grown taller, filled out a bit. He was no longer this scrawny little sorcerer experimenting at the risk of his own health. He had grown into a handsome young Alpha scientist, and Senku knew that one day, he would have nothing left to teach him.

A sudden coughing fit from Senku broke both of them from their thoughts. Chrome called for Suika to get water. He had had the little girl in the watermelon helmet following Senku for the past few days, as both of them were worried about him, and he had gone out an expedition with Magma and Nikki to go get materials. As soon as he had gotten back, the young girl had rushed to him, her precious dog Chalk following at her heels, and had told him how bad it had gotten.

Now, the sweet little Omega ran in, an overflowing cup of water in her hands, and handed it to Chrome, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she gazed at Senku.

“Senku-chan’s going to be okay, right, Chrome?” She glanced up at her surrogate brother, worry filling her warm brown eyes. “You’ll make him better?”

“Of course I will, Suika.” Chrome reassured the girl, patting her helmet in an attempt to soothe her. “Senku will be all better, just you wait.”

With Chrome’s reassurance, Suika scampered back out of the lab, off on a hunt for more of the herbs she could find in the area.

When Senku’s coughing fit had subsided, Chrome helped Senku drink some of the water that Suika had brought. After Senku was able to take deep breaths again, Chrome continued their conversation.

“Whenever you feel like you did, like you  _ had _ to not go into heat for me to stay, I want you to come talk to me.” Chrome ran his fingers through Senku’s hair, gently tugging through some of the knots he found. “You are  _ my mate _ . Your health is my  _ first _ priority.”

Senku nodded, ashamed that his instincts had driven him to shut out his mate in the first place.

“As for your punishment…” The brunette trailed off, thinking. “There won’t be one,  _ this time _ . Being sick is punishment enough. However, you do this again, and I  _ will _ lock you out of the lab until the message sinks in.”

Senku flinched at the threat of losing access to his precious lab. He nods, reluctantly, in acknowledgement of the possible punishment.

“Now,” Chrome continued, “Are you going to actually rest and let yourself recover, or am I going to have to drag you out of here?”

Senku stood on shaky legs. “I’ll rest. But, can you carry me?”

Chrome chuckled, lifting his precious mate into his arms. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join our Dr. Stone shipping server! ALL ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/Z68ZTEV)


End file.
